


His Life

by sableRaven



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sableRaven/pseuds/sableRaven
Summary: He could remember bits of pieces of his life before everything went to hell.
Relationships: Mr. Sinister/Scott Summers, Scott Summers/Jack Winters, Scott Summers/Nathaniel Essex, Scott Summers/Original Character(s), Scott Summers/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	His Life

He could remember bits of pieces of his life before everything went to hell. He remembers the soft touches of his mother’s hands, the deep laughter that shook his father’s chest, and the playful teasing from his older brother. He barely remembers the happier times with them, but he desperately clings onto those memories as much as he could. 

He remembers the plane crash. His brother clinging onto him as everything around them is being engulfed in flames; him gripping his brother’s shirt and seeing the terrifying look in his parents' eyes that didn’t match their faces. Their faces were kind, reminding the brothers that everything will be fine if they stick together. 

They didn’t.

When Alex jumped, everything happened so fast. He remembers hitting his head on some rocks and the world turning black. When he woke up, Alex was gone and the doctors confirmed it. For some reason, Scott couldn’t bring himself to cry. He just felt numb.

When they put him in an orphanage, Scott wishes the crash took him instead of his brother. He was nine and already had suicidal thoughts. He knew others had it worse, but couldn’t stop himself from thinking about it.

Dr. Milbury was his name. The man who owned the orphanage, a man not qualified to be running an orphanage filled with pre-pubescent boys. Scott knew the man hates the boys there. Scott wonders why he even bothers to take the responsibility of heading an orphanage in the first place. 

Scott hates sharing a room with a stranger. His roommate hates him, but Scott still saw him as a friend. The other boys didn’t bat an eye at him, but Nate, unfortunately, noticed Scott. Scott can handle the pranks, he was able to with Alex, even if there were a bit too violent. 

When a year went by, Scott officially hated it. He wants to leave but was scared he wouldn’t last long. Nate constantly tells him that. Scott eventually believes it. Scott didn’t expect to get adopted right away, but when he saw four boys get adopted, he gets discouraged that nobody wants him. Milbury tells him that, Scott believes him. 

Scott starts to experience headaches. Some times it would last days, other times just minutes. Either way, Advil made it hard for him to cope with it. 

When Scott turns 12, Milbury takes a special interest in him. Scott heard the rumors. Some boys heard the screams of other boys at night. Some said he was secretly a doctor working for the government doing a study of boys at the orphanage. Scott didn’t see why the government would be interested in them. Though, Scott did see some truths in those rumors. He remembered a boy, Walker. Walker told him a secret then the next day he never saw him again. The other boys thought he had been adopted. Maybe this is what Milbury told them and Scott forgot the message. When Milbury brought Scott into his office- no, lab, Scott’s memories turned into a blur. All he remembers is how sick he felt afterward. 

One night, Scott opens his eyes and sees red. He heard an explosion, someone screaming, and the red turn to black. When he woke up, he was blindfolded with gauges. 

For months, Scott was blind. The boys made fun of him while Milbury‘s interest in him continued to grow. He felt sicker now.

Milbury gave him a pair of glasses. He said it was specially shipped in for him. The glasses helped him see, but his world was red. Scott hoped Milbury would stop having an interest in him. 

At age 13, Scott officially hits puberty. Nothing extreme, just a couple of extra hairs, his voice deepens a little and certain things get a bit bigger. Milbury calls for Scott and Scott listens. He tells Scott to lay on the examination table and he does. Milbury tells him he’s becoming a man soon. Scott thinks nothing of it. Milbury has him strip naked and he gets very touchy with Scott’s body. It’s hard for Scott to focus as Milbury is touching him and probing him. Milbury pushes in a cold liquid into Scott. He hates it. He hates how his body is getting warm and he’s yearning for it. Once Milbury is done, he tells Scott to go back to his room.

Milbury does it again, except this time it’s different. He pulls his own pants down and he is inside Scott. He caresses Scott’s face and coos to him that he is doing great, that he’s a wonderful specimen, and that Scott is his favorite. Sickeningly, Scott enjoys it. He hates himself for it. He knows it's wrong, but he can’t help to lean into Milbury’s touches and moans from his thrusts. Milbury climaxes quietly while Scott’s body shudders from the overloading pleasure. He hates himself for it. 

Milbury doesn’t touch him again, not like that. He doesn’t bring it up and continues to belittle Scott in front of the other boys. Scott knew it was time, time for him to run away.

He leaves at night. He doesn’t leave through his bedroom window, he uses another boy’s room instead. He leaves with just the clothes on his back. Scott has nothing, but at least he's not at the orphanage.

It's been three days since Scott last ate. He lived off of water from the water fountain and he is in desperate need of a shower. He finds a community center, sneaks in, and showers. Scott discovers a new place to clean up. No one seems to care that Scott is a 13-year-old boy wandering the town with no parents. No one cares to offer him help. No one cares. 

If Scott had no morals, he would have taken money from the homeless person’s basket, but he knew the woman was worse off than him and he should stop complaining. He doesn’t want to beg, he doesn’t deserve to beg. He doesn’t deserve anything. 

A man takes pity in Scott. He’s at the bus stop and it’s late. The man is eating a burger. Scott couldn’t help but stare. The man notices and asks if he’s okay. Scott is too scared to say anything and he runs away. Scott concludes he’s an idiot.

Another man takes pity on Scott, but for a price. Scott gets on his knees for him and does what he’s told. The man gives him ten dollars for it. Scott could buy himself a fast food meal and a drink to wash the bitter taste from his throat. 

He still has four dollars and a couple of cents left from what the man gave him. He decides to go to the dollar store and buy himself a pre-made meal. It’s cold but fills him up for the next day. The next day, he has no money. 

As he’s walking, he trips and his glasses come off. He accidentally sends a blast that blasts a steel girder from a construction site. He opens his eyes again to stop it from hurting anyone. He runs away before anyone could take him to jail.

Jack Winters takes pity on him. Jack brings him to his home, a shabby looking place with two small bedrooms and a crowded basement, but Scott can’t complain. Winters gives him a nice meal and offers to buy him clothes the next morning. 

For months, everything is fine with Winter. Scott is 14 and he hasn’t been schooled since he left the orphanage. He knows how to read and write and Winters tells him that’s all he needs to know. Scott says that he wants to learn more and it‘s met with a slap. It all goes downhill from there.

Winters gets increasingly irritated with Scott. He hits him more when he doesn’t do what he’s told. If he doesn’t do the dishes, he gets hit. Don’t do the laundry? Get hit. Scott can handle the hits, it’s nothing foreign to him. He’s used to it with Nate. 

Winters discovers why he has red glasses. He asks Scott to show him what he can do. He said no and Winters hit him. After the fourth hit, he shows him. 

Winters tells Scott Winters is a mutant. Scott doesn’t know what that is, but he assumes he is one of them. He heard something about them on the news but didn’t care about it. Winters has a diamond arm that he covers. It explains why his right hand hurts the most. 

They’re running low on money and Winters noticed that Scott is growing and is attractive. He takes Scott out one night and put lipstick on him and dresses him in skimpy clothing. Winters tells him it’s for the men and women to be interested in him. He gave him fake IDs to avoid being arrested for child prostitution. Scott made $80 that day.

Winters works out how the prices should go. None of the profits go to Scott, of course, the money is all for the rent, Winters says. Scott doesn’t believe him.

At age 15, Scott knows how to give a handjob, a blowjob and have sex in four different positions. He knows this is not what a normal childhood looks like. Scott wonders if he would ever have a normal childhood if something bad happens to Winters. Winters hears his thoughts and beats him.

The benefit of being a prostitute is that Winters didn’t hit Scott in the face, only restricted his hits to his torso. He didn’t mind it as much since clients like to grab on to him and muse over how the bruises on his body turned them on. For the five months, he has been doing this, Scott made over 5,000 dollars. He’s actually proud of himself for that.

Scott has a habit of making situations worse for him. One night, a man grabbed his hair, pulling him back. His glasses are knocked off and the man continues to fuck him. Scott shut his eyes during it and the man gets mad at him for it. The man eggs Scott on to open his eyes, pinching his skin to get him to react. The man pinches too hard and Scott’s world is red. As fast as he opened his eyes, they closed, and put his glasses back on. The stench of burned flesh permeated through the air. Scott barely made it to the trash can in the room. He hyperventilated as he tried to figure out what to do. An hour later, Winters come in to find a shaking Scott in the corner of the room and a headless corpse on the bed. Winters assured Scott everything will be fine. He held Scott close and comforted him. Scott doesn’t know what happened to the body, but he knows Winters’ friends took care of it. 

The next weeks after the event, Winters doesn’t prostitute him and Scott is grateful for that. Though Winters decided that they still needed a way to make money. He invites his friends over and they plan heists at banks and jewelry stores. Scott is their main weapon. 

Scott refused to use his mutations for crime. Winters beat him. Scott still refused and Winters breaks a ribcage. Still, he refused and Winters does the worse thing he could _ever_ do to Scott. Scott is left whimpering and bleeding on the floor as Winters zips his pants up and tells him to suck it up. He does and he goes through with their crimes, limping. 

Winters’ friends decide to play with Scott and Winters doesn’t care. He tells them to be gentle with him and don’t touch his glasses. Scott wished they had knocked his glasses off so he could blast them. He hated how they felt inside him. 

It became almost a tradition. After every successful heist, Scott was their reward. 

Winters tells the group about a nuclear power plant. However, they don’t see the reason for it. Winters “convinces” them anyway and they all agree. 

They snuck in at night. Winters guides Scott through the plant. Winters tells him the truth about why they were here. The diamond had spread everywhere, except for his face, and he needed to control it. The two of them discovered a guard and Scott knows that the guard is going to die. Winters orders him to kill him, but Scott instead of killing him, Scott knocked him out. 

Scott remembered what happened next clearly. Winters was searching through the storage as Scott kept watch. The diamond started to spread to his neck. Scott wondered what would happen if it covers him whole. The alarm goes off and Scott immediately thought to the guard. Winters is angry and he knows what Scott did, he didn’t have to read his thoughts to know. He calls him an idiot, he ruined everything, and that they’re going to die. Scott doesn’t mind, but Winters does and he beats Scott in a fit of rage.

He says, “You didn’t want to kill the guard so know he’s going to get us killed.”

“You are a dumb child and I should of let you starved out there in the streets.”

Scott believes that he should of.

Winters stops beating him and tells him, “It seems that when I beat ya, you don’t listen. But when I fuck ya, you do listen. Maybe I gotta fuck it into ya for you to listen.” 

Winters starts to take his pants off and Scott begins to freak out. He hated it when he touched him. He wanted him off of him. He struggled, kicked, and screamed. Maybe the guard could help him, but he doubts the man would care. Scott’s kicks only met with a clink and he just gives up and-

Winters shatters into pieces of diamonds. Scott doesn’t scream. He’s numb. He killed his foster father. He killed the person who fed and dress him. He’s a murderer that deserves to be locked up. Scott curls himself in a ball until the police come. They arrest him along with Winters’ friends. Instead of staying in a police cell, Scott is transported to another facility, owned by the FBI.

They handcuffed him to the table to interview him. The two agents that are sent to interview Scott look disinterested in his misery. Their faces are cold, like Milbury’s, and their voices are rough like Winters’. They ask him questions that he doesn’t answer. He blocks out everything they say and stares off in the distance, the images of Winters’ diamond pieces scattered on the floor. He wondered if they cleaned it up. Would they bury it? Did they even know it's Winters?

They still ask questions about Winters and where he went. ‘He’s dead’ Scott wanted to yell. ‘Just throw me in jail already’. The agents get annoyed and decided to take him to the bathroom first before taking him to another room. This room is different, it didn’t have any windows and the ventilation was poor. Scott felt like he was suffocating and wanted to rip out of the handcuffs for fresh air. They put something around his neck. It’s light and metallic and it’s choking him a little. The agents ask him about Winters, he doesn’t answer. 

_Bzzt_. 

His body jolted at the shock. 

Another question. No answer.

 _Bzzt_.

“Why were you there?”

_Bzzt._

It’s painful, but not too painful where he can faint. If it was, it would be too easy for him. They ask more questions and they keep shocking. Couldn’t they see that Scott wasn’t going to answer any questions? This all seems too sadistic to him. He wonders if this is legal. 

An agent puts a cup of water in front of Scott. He is thirsty and the agent motions for him to drink it. He does and he is met with a shock. He nearly dropped the cup. They told him they won’t let him have any unless they answer his questions. No, this can’t be legal.

One of the agents hovers behind Scott and it freaks him out. He knew they wouldn’t, would they? The agent presses themselves against his chair and noticed that he was uncomfortable.

“Something wrong?”

He shook his head and the agent kept their position as the other kept interviewing him. It was too agonizing with the agent hovering behind him and the constant shocking and, god, he was thirsty. He wanted, needed this to stop, but he couldn’t answer their questions. It was too...too traumatizing to reopen those old wounds. 

Soon the agents stop interviewing him and bring him back to the original room. They introduce a new man, he doesn’t look like an agent. He’s dressed differently than the others, more causal and his face is soft and almost cherubic and he looks so pretty and he wonders why this agent wanted to interview Scott of all people. 

Scott hitched a breath as he prepared for another round of questions, ready for the pain to come. 

_‘Hello_ _there, Scott, my name is Charles Xavier...’_


End file.
